1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable height furnishing system, and more particularly to a chair or table with adjustable legs and tops.
2. Description of the Related Art
Adjustable furniture is all around us. Desk chairs are often suspended on a gas spring column which allows the chairs to swivel and to be raised and lowered. Such chairs might even include a reclining feature or adjustable-height armrests. This is a great benefit to those who spend long hours at a desk, but there are innumerable other locales where improved ergonomics and adjustability is desired.
Simply raising a chair up or lowering it is fine, but if the chair's legs or base prevent the chair from approaching a table or chair, then the height adjustment is not so useful.
Tables can benefit from adjustability too. A table top that can be adjusted down and forward to be used while seated at a sofa or lounge chair allows use of the table and associated items on the table (i.e.: food, computer, highchair, drawing materials, grooming items, etc.) while seated comfortably in a chair designed for relaxation. The elderly, infirm or others of limited mobility could also benefit from a table or highchair or work surface that can be easily raised, lowered, or moved closer.
Thus a height-adjustable furnishing system, which solves the aforementioned problems, is desired.